


lover's lament

by Alice in Stonyland (Raine_Wynd)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-02
Updated: 2000-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Alice%20in%20Stonyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think of this as the ruminations of a mortal lover of an immortal... Originally published in one of the Highland Blades zines under the name of Alice Hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lover's lament

everywhere i go i see your face  
my heart shrivels at the cold truth --  
that a sword's all that's left as your epitaph --  
who'll know that you liked your coffee black  
and stole the covers as you snored softly beside me  
or found fifties music to be more ear-worthy  
than what the radio stations played now  
you were the one who was going to live forever  
and now i'm the one left to mourn your passing  
instead of the other way around  
who'll remember you helped shape history  
or saw long-extinct animals running wild over the plains  
i've only one lifetime to give in that quest  
and i know i'll never love anyone quite the same  
keeping your secret safe's the least i can do  
for the joy you brought to my life


End file.
